The Dominion of Dbrought
The Dominion of Dbrought The Dominion of Dbrought is a zealous technology worshiping society. Their nation is led by authoritarian rule as its leader, known by the title Alexius, leads the nation to glory though his holy blood. Government The Dominion is run under the guide of Its Alexius. The Alexius rules absolutely and only leaves office through challenge or death. When the title is contested the high priests bring out the most holy relics. Those whose holiness of blood reacts most strongly to the relics is pronounced the new Alexius. This matter is of the most importance because it is through the Alexius that the countries relics function. Once they recognize the holiness of his blood they will work for no other person until death or a citizen of stronger holier blood appears . The relics of the Dominion are both its most prized possessions and most powerful technology. To the Dominion they are lesser gods incarnate ruled only by the Machine god itself. While the Alexius rules absolutely the rest of the government hierarchy is run though 2 branches, The high priests, and the Knights. The Priests fulfill their roles as caretakers and interpreters of the way of technology. They maintain the technology that exists and are tasked with unearthing more form the vaults scattered throughout the planet. The knights form the elite group of generals and warriors of the purest blood other than the Alexius. While the Priest delegate the maintaining of the city and technology the knights lead the military branch and enforce order in the Dominion. They are also head of the intelligence networks and gene finder division of the government. The technology of the Dominion is in a state of constant advancement. ever since the first technology was discovered the society has invested in gene enrichment programs to maximize the increase of the gene. with every generation the gene strength increases and with it the techology's secrets unlocked Military Space fleet The ever growing space fleet of the Dominion was founded once the first analyze control hybrid gene type discovered that one of the substructures in the vault was actually a hangar for interstellar starships. it was slow work at first. many at first were not of sufficient gene strength fully unlock the consoles in the ships. Over time however they found enough with sufficient gene to pilot the ship. Over time while it increased it was found that the ratio of pilots was equal to 1 capital ship crew per million, 2 cruisers crew per million, 3 destroyer crew per million and 4 frigate crew per million. Currently the Dominion has at 14 million 1 Dreadnaught, 2 capital ships, 4 cuisers, 6 destroyers, 8 frigates Currently the Dominion has lost The Veras Notable ships Veras-The first capital ship to be launched was the Veras. a heavy assualt ship that served to carry the dominions armies to distant worlds. she could carry 3 full companies of troops and was armed with 20 torpedo tubes, 12 heavy batteries, 56 light turrets, and a guardian point defense laser system. More notably however is the ship's extrodinary heavy sheilds and Armor. Built in a latice the ship posses multiple intersecting sheilds. Not a single place is protected by less than 3 sheilds. Lost in the line of duty during the Hyperborian war. Vagatus-The Vagatus is a assault frigate. It was modified to carry heavier armor and shields. It is armed with 1 heavy battery 6 torpedo tubes, 30 light turrets. Its cargo bay is specially modified to house 2 heavy gunship transports and a barracks for 2 special ops squads. Culture The society of the Dominion is broken up in to a caste system based on genes in the population's blood. The technology of the Dominion, which are all worshiped as holy artifacts bear their own unique responses to the different gene types. This difference has divided the people based on what their gene type makes them capable of. Different gene types vary individually but overall are put into 4 basic catagories: Military, analyze, control, infect, Military gene types repurpose artifacts they posses into either a weapon or defensive gear. Analyze gene types are able to repurpose artifacts to scan dignose and potentialy heal Control gene types are able to repurpose artifacts into either remotely controled or automous machines. They are also able to lock out any outside use of the artifact from non specified users Infect gene types are able to geneticaly interface with others' technology tuning them into artifacts. they are also able to break the control gene type power over certain objects if they have stronger genes The head of society is lead by the Alexius who posses the strongest overall gene out of all those alive. Next highest in the system are both the warrior and high priest castes who serve on an equal level. The Warriors are a group who posses the highest military hybrid type genes. the High priests are the strongest without a millitary gene type. Below these are the average workers, soldiers, spies and other jobs On the bottom rung are the geneless. these people serve as the worker slaves of society. they have no rights as citizens. since they have no gene to controll artifacts they are deemed worthless and less than people. they are tasked with the least desirable jobs of society. History